1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display system, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display system, a display apparatus and a control method thereof which identifies a strength of signals between wireless devices and connects the wireless devices to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many wireless devices employ Wi-Fi, which is used to connect wireless devices to each other, to thereby permit sharing of video or audio data between the devices. The Wi-Fi connection method includes a code input and Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) product identification number (PBC/PIN). The code input requires a service set identifier (SSID), a channel, a coding method, and a code of another wireless device to which a connection is established. The WPS PBC uses a button of the other device to which the connection is established. The WPS PIN connects devices by directly inputting inherent numbers, either stored in a server or generated, to a wireless device to be connected.
Such Wi-Fi connection method requires a user to perform a connection operation at each phase and causes inconvenience. Also, an access point (AP) or wireless devices unilaterally attempts the connection, and thus security is not guaranteed.